One Minute Brawl 48:Silver VS Rosalina
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl. Today, we see the classic matchup of Time vs Space finally get it's answer. Representing time, we have Silver the Hedgehog. Representinf space, we have Rosalina. These 2 are gonna fight in a NO HOLDS BARRED DEATHMATCH! LETS CHECK IT OUT! The Fight Location:The City Time:2:00PM Silver appeared in the city and he accidently knocked Rosalina over when he ran by. But she was mad at him and slapped him across the face. Which led to Silver putting his dukes up. They stared at each other and prepared to finally answer the question. FINALLY... LETS ANSWER THIS QUESTION! Silver lifted a huge boulder and threw it at Rosalina. Rosalina opened a portal and it sucked the boulder in. Then Rosalina teleported the portal next to Silver. The boulder flew out and hit Silver in the face. Silver started throwing multiple boulders and cars at Rosalina. Rosalina used portals and teleportation to dodge all the cars and boulders. Then she summoned a luma and sent it after Silver. Silver punched the luma in the face and ran over to kick Rosalina in the face. Rosalina flew backwards, but managed to catch herself. She summoned a horde of lumas and they all attacked Silver. Silver started throwing cars again and 1 hit Rosalina in the face. Rosalina went tumbling down a hill with cars racing to leave the area. Silver ran down after her and got hit by a semi truck. The luma horde also followed. The horde and Rosalina trapped Silver in a circle. Cars began to float around the area as well. The lumas were kicking the cars out of the way while Silver and Rosalina were having a battle of fisticuffs. Silver kicked Rosalina in the gut and then uppercutted her into the air (Dio)TOASTY! Silver slammed 2 cars into Rosalina from opposite directions. Rosalina's crippled body was laying on the ground, twitching a bit. Silver made a ball of cars and boulders and even trees. Silver went to slam all of that on the crippled Rosalina. But a shield blocked it. "That weakling isn't the master of space". "I AM"! The stranger opened a portal that sucked the mass of objects and Rosalina in. "Let us see just how strong time realky is". Silver went super and said "Who are you"? "I am the master of manipulation". "I am Yomaz, brother to Star". Yomaz made a sword appear out of thin air. Silver flew at him. But was slashed back by an almost unseeable slash. Then Yomaz slashed the sword at the air. A slash rippled across and sliced a car that Silver threw in half. It continued on and even sliced one of Silver's quills off. Silver made another mass of objects. "I WILL BEAT YOU"! yelled Silver. Then he launched the mass of objects. Yomaz opened a portal and walked in. He appeared behind Silver and impaled him with the sword. Yomaz pulled the sword out and kicked Silver into the portal. Silver got up.. Only for the thrown mass to crash on top of him. Silver left super form and was barely alive. Silver's eyes began to flicker black and then blue. Silver blasted the mass into the air and stood in chaos form. "I hope you've said your prayers". said Silver. Yomaz laughed and turned super. "I don't pray to false gods". Silver flew at him and said "You will when I'm done with you". Silver kicked Yomaz in the face and then hit him with a semi truck. Yomaz stood and rolled his head, getting the kinks out. "I think it is time I finish this". Silver flew at Yomaz. Yomaz opened 2 portals. One was directly in Silver's path. The other led to a bunch of spikes. Yomaz used his space magic to increase Silver's distance he had to go. Then Yomaz blasted Silver with a laser that knocked him back to normal form and made him fall on his face. Then Yomaz reduced the distance again, making Silver get sucked into the portal and thrown on top of a bunch of spikes. Silver was impaled by his arms, legs, back, and even his left eyeball was impaled. Silver used the last of his energy to send a spike flying through the portal. Yomaz moved aside and it went into another portal. Then the spike is seen impaling Rosalina through the skull. DOUBLE KO? Reasoning: Comparing Silver to Rosalina, its not a fair fight. Silver is stronger, faster, more durable, smarter and has more skill. Silver has swept the entire board with Rosalina. However, this fight was meant to answer Time vs Space. Time cannot exist if there is no space for it to occupy. While space cannot exist if there is no way for movement to occur.(no time means no walking or anything) This fight set out to answer the question of Time vs Space. Silver and Rosalina won't fight each other again because like I said, Silver would completly own her in a 1 on 1 battle. Man, all this talk of time and space is making my head hurt. I guess Dialga and Palkia aren't too happy with the result. This fight is a draw. NEXT TIME A battle of speed... THE FLASH VS QUICKSILVER WHICH OF THEM IS FASTER? WE SHALL SEE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights